poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures Series
Join Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock as they have their own adventures outside the Pokémon world where they go into different places, make new friends, fighting old and new enemies, and save the world at the same time. This is a list of Ash's Adventures films. The series is usually created by BrerDanielMovie93, but two films are created by BowserMovies1989 and some other films are re-edited by Yru17, although there are a lot more Pokémon crossover films yet to be announced. This list includes a few Ash's Adventures TV shows. Toonwriter also plans on doing a couple Ash's Adventures projects. And Hiatt Grey is doing some with team members and a team member not from Pokemon. It's Unknow If TheAngryPepe (aka PrinceJosh1992) would Do Some of His Own Ash's Adventure Series. Currently Available on YouTube *''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween'' Currently Deleted from YouTube *''Ash's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Ash's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' Currently Deleted from Vimeo *''Ash's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween'' Currently Available on Google Drive *''Ash's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Ash's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Tarzan'' Upcoming Films To Be Made by Daniel Esposito *''Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Ash's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Robin Hood'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Hercules'' (a prequel to the Pokémon/Kingdom Hearts saga and Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado) *''Ash's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (video game) (a prequel to Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado) *''Ash's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''Ash's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts'' (video game) (another prequel to Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado) *''Ash's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (prequel to Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween) *''Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Ash's Adventures of Talespin: Plunder and Lightning'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess'' *''Ash Ketchum and Kermit's Swamp Years'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Muppet Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Peter Pan'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' (video game) *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Dark Crystal'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to Labyrinth'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' (video game) *''Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *''Ash Ketchum and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin'' *''Ash's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts II'' (video game) *''Ash's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Ash's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' (video game) *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Dumbo'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Flintstones'' (1994 film) *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Ash's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' (video game) *''Ash Ketchum and the Quest For Camelot'' *''Ash's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Ash Ketchum in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade'' *''Ash's Adventures of Circle of Life'' *''Ash Ketchum in The Festival of the Lion King'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Sword in the Stone'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Thumbelina'' *''Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Inspector Gadget'' *''Ash's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Aristocats'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Thief and the Cobbler'' *''Ash Ketchum in The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Ash Ketchum in Animagique'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Pinocchio'' *''Ash's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' *''Ash's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *''Ash's Adventures of Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Enchanted Tiki Room'' (Walt Disney World version) *''Ash, Timon, and Pumbaa's Virtual Boat Safari'' (The Lion King) *''Ash, Timon, and Pumbaa's Virtual Jeep Safari'' (The Lion King) *''Ash, Timon, and Pumbaa's Virtual Ride Safari'' (The Lion King 1½) *''Ash, Timon, and Pumbaa's Virtual Elephant Safari'' (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *''Ash's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Ash's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Ash's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Ash Ketchum and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Ash Ketchum vs. Hook'' *''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ABC's'' (Disney Learning Adventures short) *''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 123's'' (Disney Learning Adventures short) *''Ash's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie'' (1986 film) *''Ash's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda Holiday'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3'' (upcoming sequel) *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Bartok the Magnificent'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Anastasia'' *''Ash's Adventures of Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Ash's Adventures of Dining Out with Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Ash's Adventures of On Holiday with Timon and Pumbaa'' To Be Made by BowserMovies1989 *''Ash's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (remake) *''Ash's Adventures of Batman: Mask of The Phantasm'' *''Ash's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' (1964 television special) *''Pooh, Ash, and Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' *''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Hassle in the Castle'' *''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul'' *''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Tar Monster'' *''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Spooky Space Kook'' *''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Go Away Ghost Ship'' *''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! A Night of Fright is No Delight'' *''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Bedlam in the Big Top'' *''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' *''Ash Ketchum vs. The Mummy'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Mummy Returns'' To Be Re-Edited by Yru17 *''Ash Ketchum Meets Balto'' *''Ash's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Christmas'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' (prequel) *''Ash Ketchum Meets Tom Sawyer'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' (prequel) *''Ash's Adventures of Garfield: The Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time'' (prequel) *''Ash's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Ash's Adventures of Monsters University'' (prequel) *''Ash's Adventures of Party Central'' (Pixar short film set between Monsters University and Monsters, Inc.) *''Ash's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.'' *''Ash Ketchum and Garfield's Halloween Adventure'' *''Ash's Adventures of Matilda'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Dennis the Menace'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Balto II: Wolf Quest'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Girl'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving'' *''Ash's Adventures of Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Jeepers It's the Creeper'' *''Ash's Adventures of Dennis the Menace: Dinosaur Hunter'' *''Ash's Adventures of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Girl 2'' *''Ash's Adventures of Garfield Gets Real'' *''Ash's Adventures of Dennis the Menace Strikes Again'' *''Ash's Adventures of Mike's New Car'' (short sequel) *''Ash Ketchum Goes to Halloweentown'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue 2: The Return to Tao'' *''Ash's Adventures of Snoopy, Come Home'' *''Ash's Adventures of Jumanji'' *''Ash's Adventures of Rover Dangerfield'' *''Ash's Adventures of It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Ash Ketchum Shouts Help! I'm a Fish'' *''Ash Ketchum in Fantasmic!'' (Disneyland version) *''Ash's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Ash's Adventures of Babar: The Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Dennis the Menace Christmas'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' *''Ash's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Nut Job'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Balto III: Wings of Change'' *''Ash's Adventures of Halloweentown High'' *''Ash's Adventures of Zathura'' *''Ash's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Pacifier'' *''Ash's Adventures of Return to Halloweentown'' *''Ash Ketchum in Mickey's Jumpin' Jam'' (Disney China live tour) *''Ash Ketchum and The Spiderwick Chronicles'' *''Ash's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story III: Escape From Fantasia'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Simple Wish'' *''Ash Ketchum in The Great Movie Ride'' (Disney's Hollywood Studios attraction) *''Ash's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Ash's Adventures of Moonwalker'' (Michael Jackson film) *''Ash Ketchum Meets Bambi'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Bambi II'' *''Ash's Adventures of Liar Liar'' (censored) *''Ash's Adventures of Grind'' (2003 film) To Be Made by Toonwriter *''Ash Ketchum and The Magic Voyage'' *''Ash's Adventures of Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Phantom Tollbooth'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Pagemaster'' *''Ash's Adventures of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Ash Ketchum Rides The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets The Prince of Egypt'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' To be made by Hiatt Grey *''Ash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire'' *''Ash's Adventures of Mumfie's Quest: The Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magic Duel'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Keep Calm and Flutter On'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magical Mystery Cure'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks'' *''Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Ash Ketchum meets Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Ash's Adventures of Transformers'' *''Ash's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Ash's Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' *''Ash's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map'' *''Ash's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Castle Sweet Castle'' *''Ash Ketchum Discovers Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' *''Ash's Adventures of Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' *''Ash's Adventures of Before the Dinosaurs: Walking with Monsters'' TBA *''Ash's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins'' *''Ash's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails'' *''Ash's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue'' *''Ash's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels'' *''Ash's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'' *''Ash's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' * ''Ash's Adventures of Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' * ''Ash Ketchum and The Adventures of Elmo of Grouchland'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Secret of the Sword'' *''Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Ash's Adventures of Belle's Magical World'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' *''Ash's Adventures of Batman & Mr. Freeze: Subzero'' *''Ash's Adventures of Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' *''Ash's Adventures of Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' *''Ash's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood'' *''Ash's Adventures of Horton Hears a Who!'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Flintstones'' *''Ash's Adventures of GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Man Called Flintstone'' *''Ash's Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson'' *''Ash's Adventures of Chicken Run'' *''Ash's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''Ash Ketchum Gets Flushed Away'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yogi Bear'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' *''Ash's Adventures of DuckTales: Dinosaur Ducks'' *''Ash's Adventures of DuckTales: Sphinx for the Memories'' *''Ash's Adventures of Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: To The Rescue'' *''Ash's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Movie'' *''Ash's Adventures of Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Book of Pooh: Stories From The Heart'' *''Ash's Adventures of Darkwing Duck: Darkly Dawns the Duck'' *''Ash's Adventures of Jonny's Golden Quest'' *''Ash's Adventures of MirrorMask'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets George of the Jungle'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets George of the Jungle 2'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Tarzan II'' *''Ash's Adventures of Tarzan & Jane'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Trumpet of the Swan'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yogi's Great Escape'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Magic Roundabout'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to Candleshoe'' *''Ash's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyberchase'' *[[Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy!|''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy!]] *Ash's Adventures of Thumb Wars'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy'' *''Ash's Adventures of Chill Out, Scooby-Doo'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Dudley Do Right'' *''Ash Ketchum Gets Too Smart for Strangers with Winnie the Pooh'' *''Ash's Adventures of Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound'' *''Ash's Adventures of Gay Purr-ee'' *''Ash Ketchum and The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Ash Ketchum Goes to The Wild'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Hobbit'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings'' (1978 film version by Ralph Bakshi) *''Ash's Adventures of The Return of the King'' *''Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yellow Submarine'' *''Ash's Adventures of A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''Ash's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Alakazam the Great'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yogi's First Christmas'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yogi the Easter Bear'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (a prequel) *''Ash's Adventures of Little Shop of Horrors'' (1986) *''Ash's Adventures of Antz'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Easter Bunny is Coming to Town'' *''Ash Ketchum Meets Joseph: King of Dreams'' (a prequel) *''Ash's Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Ash's Adventures of Big Top Scooby-Doo!'' *''Ash's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' *''Ash's Adventures of Wee Sing Together'' *''Ash's Adventures of Wee Sing: King Cole's Party'' *''Ash's Adventures of Wee Sing: Grandpa's Magical Toys'' *''Ash's Adventures of Wee Sing in Sillyville'' *''Ash's Adventures of Wee Sing The Best Christmas Ever!'' *''Ash's Adventures of Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains'' *''Ash's Adventures of Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Wee Sing Train'' *''Ash's Adventures of Wee Sing Under the Sea'' *''Ash's Adventures of Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun'' *''Ash's Adventures of Peanuts'' TV Series *''Ash's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Ash's Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New School'' *''Ash's Adventures of 6teen'' *''Ash's Adventures of Jumanji (TV series)'' *''Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!'' *''Ash Ketchum and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Ash's Adventures with Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Ash's Adventures of Digimon Data Squad'' *''Ash's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh'' *''Ash's Adventures of Fighting Foodons'' *''Ash's Adventures Chronicles'' See Also *''Ash's Adventures Team'' Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Spin-off TV series